Ask My OCs: Navy and Ignis!
Alright, hey eveybody, Xav here with a brand new idea and here it is! Ask My OCs: Navy and Ignis! You can write questions to them too as well in the comments section. Feel free to make questions guys, it's my very first new idea that I came up with it. Remember: You can ask Navy, or Ignis, or both and don't forget who will you give them questions. There will be mentions I think, but I'll get it up to us. If you haven't known about the two of them. Here are the links attached to their names. Please, take note: before you ask, read all about them first. Navy and Ignis Remember, I'll write the questions and answers in prose format, and make sure that you'll question one at a time! There will be batches of this every time questions will appear. Every batch is 4-5 questions so I would count them as of now and in the later days. 1st Batch Question from BluePupBuddy: "For both Navy and Ignis, have either of you ever gotten stuck under a sheet and got mistaken for a ghost or couldn't get out of the sheet? If yes, what happened?" Answer: Ignis shrugged at the question. "No, I don't think I came into that accident. I never got stuck as well. And also, I don't believe in Ghosts for some reason..." Navy shrugged as well. "Yeah, same thing for Ignis. I'm always careful every time I'm on my bed so...I don't think so either..." Question from Chisel's-on-the-way: "Hey I have a question. Have y'all ever had our still have your eyes on someone? wink wink, nudge nudge" Answers: Ignis shook his head. "No, I never have a crush now." Navy nodded before he rolls his eyes. "Me neither." Question from Vixiedog: "For Navy: Has your brother ever driven you crazy with fear when you were young?" Answer: Navy chuckled at the question before he smiled. "Once, I remembered that when we lose parents, I was really feared, and I even wanted to search for them. But as of now, I'm alright. Even as a water pup over the days, I'm no longer in fear and I can always look my little bro of mine." Another question from Chisel's-on-the-way: "Navy and Ignis, what's your relationship between the two of you?" Answer: They both laughed. "We're just close friends, even though we're different from one another, even our own jobs." Navy said proudly. Ignis grinned. "Yeah!" And they high-fived. Question from DJ.RJ.Centurion: "For Navy: Opinions on Beryl? What do you think of her? What are your feelings of her dating Zuma? For Ignis: Same questions, except regarding Marshall and Arabella." Answers: As Navy heard this question, he showed out a really proud smile of his. "Every time when I see Beryl, I always think of her as both sister and a great water pup or dog that she, Zuma, and I are. Besides, she and Zuma will get married in the later days as we grow up, and more importantly, I always respect her as much she and Zuma can do the same with mine." And he soon raised his brows. "My feelings? I am very proud, and at the same time, I always keep an eye on them. It's really obvious that I'm very observant, but still, I'm proud and happy, and I know the two of them will be the same thing. What else can I say? I'm grateful, supportive, and a happy brother of Zuma." And as for Ignis, he grinned, on the question. "Ohh, when I think of Ari, she is pretty cheery, enthusiastic, and at the same time, clumsy like my cousin is..." And he let out a chuckle. "Those two are always been with each other ever since that I saw them fell in love. Everytime I saw Arabella felt frightened, me and Marshall are always there to calm her down. I know that she has her syndrome, but we always be there for her, so, we always let her smile in the end. As for my feelings for the both of them, I'm really happy, and what else? Maybe I'm a little too excited, and kinda over-supportive, if so. I'm also looking forward of what we would do in the future as we grow older. Besides, I always thought of them as my family." 2nd Batch From Danieltheminer7: "To Navy and Ignis,What are you favorite hobbies and things to do?" Answer: Ignis raised his brows. "Well, my favorite ones are skydiving, flying in the skies, of course. Besides that, I also like to play Badminton, and Lawn Tennis. That's all, I guess; too many things and hobbies can me go overboard, so, yeah..." Navy did the same thing. "Hmmm? I usually had a few different hobbies that I love to do, even with Zuma. I like to surf, and windsurfing, I also love to play beach volleyball, it's my favorite sport. Aside from that, I always take care some endangered aquatic animals, and they will be lucky that I could watch over them. So, that's it." Question from Sonicthefox19: Sonic: Question from my mentor Chase actually, and he wishes to ask Navy this... Chase: He has an older brother and he is not used to the idea of a sibling as he just met his older brother Mighty recently. Since your siblings, do you have any advice for him on how to be a good brother? Sonic: And I also have a question for Ignis if that's alright. I have a bad fear of fire, the heat alone freaks me out. I know your a fire-fighter so I was wondering, how can you handle the heat of fire, and not be scared by fire in general? Answer: Navy smiled before he pointed out. "Well, as an older brother, I know a few tips how. First of all, you gotta have to respect them, siblings always give the most respect that they deserve. One thing you might always know is that you have to be supportive, cheerful, and probably a little enthusiastic if so. But most important, you always have to love your siblings, that's the thing that I always wanted to see, even to my little brother. It's really obvious of why I am an older brother, and younger ones do pay respect and give them a little more cheering that can make older ones feel proud. Besides, siblings are also part of the family." As for Ignis, he raised his brow. "Oh, you have a bad fear of fire? Hmm, that is quite a risky yet a horrible fear of yours. Well, as an honorary firepup and the smokejumper pup of the team, I can withstand the heat, much like Marshall and Umbravivo does. However, I do not want to stay by the fire for too long, and two, back in the time before I moved into Adventure Bay, my first owner helped me to keep my endurance and my physical abilities look healthy by staying in the danger zones of the forest fires, besides, fire doesn't scare me at all, and I can even put out the fires as well because I always have courage to do so. I know it's really risky but you know, that's what I am. Question from Sonicthefox19 Miles: M-Mr. Ignis... I-I want to help m-my little brother Marshall. H-He works hard at being a fire pup and I worry about him. I-Is there a-a way I can help him? Sonic: Navy? I know this is an odd question, but do you have any advice on how to cope with a dog's head being underwater? I hate the feeling of my head being underwater for any reason. Long story really, but let's just say, it causes problems sometimes when I'm doing my job on the Paw Patrol. Answer When Ignis perked his ears from Miles' stuttered voice, he chuckled a little before he answered. "Well, there are ways to help Marshall as a firepup of the team. You can help him put out the fire, rescue people from the burning building, take precautionary measures that you and Marshall will bring out a success during fire-related missions. That's all from it, Miles, and you should hang around some time with him." As for Navy, he raised his brows for an indeed odd question that came to him. "This should be a little easy, and yeah, it's quite an odd question as well. Advices, eh? I know how, and it's very simple! You just have to hold breath, and quite to swim further into a safe spot of where you can breath. That way, it'll be fast and efficient. I know how you feel, Sonic, just make sure your problems will be brushed off easily." More questions and answers to come... Category:Ask My OCs Category:Ideas Category:Fanon Ideas